


A Husband & A Lover

by THlover94



Series: Slave To Love [13]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: F/M, Interruption, Lover - Freeform, Missionary Position, Mom Calls, Passionate Sex, Sad, Skull Island Press Tour, Slow Sex, feeling guilty, home sick, husband, husband and wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THlover94/pseuds/THlover94
Summary: Tom comes home from his Skull Island Press tour and Rebecca immediately suspects that he has been home sick....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think! :)

I stand anxiously in the terminal waiting for my husband's plane to land, he's been gone for about three weeks doing all his press work for Skull Island. This is one of his shortest trips but since he's been on a break since early December and home with me all these months it was very difficult to let him go.

Within a couple of minutes the terminal is filled with people greeting each other I start looking around to see if I see him and in the far off distance I see a tall blond haired man (who I know all to well). I make haste over to him.

"There's my beautiful man" I say as I get closer to him

"Darling!" Tom smiles and drops his bag swallowing me up in his arms.

God I missed his arms and his smell.

"I've missed you." I say into his shoulder

Tom doesn't say anything and just holds me for what feels like forever.

"Come on let's go get the rest of your luggage." I pull away from Tom and I see he has this hint of sadness in his face.

"Tom? what is the matter?" I ask

"Nothing. It's nothing. let's go so I can hold you in our home without pictures being taken of us." He grabs his bag on the floor then reaches for my hand.

About ten minutes later, we get in the car, our drive home is silent and I watch Tom in the passenger seat just staring out the window. Something is wrong... I focus back on driving and within a couple of minutes we pull into the driveway and walk into the house, Tom immediately pulls me into his arms and just holds me tight.

"Tom, something is wrong I can tell by the way you are acting." I say and Tom looks down at me with a tear in his eye.

"Honey, what is it. Tell me please." I reach up and wipe the tear from his eyes, and he pulls away so that he's looking at me face to face.

"I had such fun doing the press tour, but deep inside of me I felt so empty. I've never felt that way before, and it was because I was missing something... you. I couldn't get you off my mind, I ached for you and there was a couple of times when we talked on the phone I was on the verge of tears. I missed everything about you. I actually questioned myself on why I do this whole acting thing." He says taking a seat on the couch and rubs his forehead.

"Tom, hey it's ok. Maybe being on vacation then going back into work just made you home sick. That's only normal." I take a seat next to him and rub his shoulders.

"Maybe. I don't know." He sighs and leans back against the couch.

"I also think you are exhausted from all the flying and those time changes. I think a nice long sleep will do you wonders. Come on." I tap his thigh and grab his hands to yank him of the couch. Keeping ahold of his hand I march up the stairs heading straight for the bedroom. I let go of him.

"Take your clothes off and hop into bed. I'll wake you when dinner is ready." I tell him as I pull the covers back.

"Fine." He huffs and strips off his clothes.

He hops into bed and I reach down to give him a long and passionate kiss. Reluctantly I pull away and cover him up.

"Please try and get some sleep love. You are home now!" I kissed him once more and headed towards the door.

"Mrs. Hiddleston?" I hear him say and I turn around.

"Yes Mr. Hiddleston." I ask with a smile, I love when he calls me Mrs. Hiddleston.

"Never leave me. Please. I love you." He says quietly

"I would never do such a thing. I love you too much." I smile which results in a smile from him.

He rolls over and closes his eyes. I stand there for a moment watching him and then slowly head out the door.

"My poor man. He must have been extremely home sick." I say to myself heading down the stairs.

A few hours later I find myself in the kitchen finishing dinner when I feel a hand sneak around my waist I jump and turn around.

"Thomas! Jesus, you scared me!" I say

"I'm sorry darling I didn't mean to startle you." He apologized and kissed my forehead

"It's alright love. Dinner will be ready in a few." I turn around and focus back on cooking.

Tom wraps his arms tightly around me again his chin resting on my shoulder

"Are you making Bolognese?" He questions

"Yes. A Tom Hiddleston speciality" I giggle and then turn the stove off

We stand there for a moment in our tight embrace, I let my head fall back against his shoulder we both sigh and feel Tom's hand move from my hips sliding into the front of my jeans headed down south. I grab his hand and pull it out of my jeans which results in a shocked expression from him.  
"We eat dinner first then you can have your way with me." I give him a peck on the lips and then grab the plates.

"You're no fun..." he pouts then takes his seat at the table.

We eat our dinner with conversation about Tom's press tour both of us laughing and joking.

Tom and I clean up the kitchen and just as the last dish is clean Tom turns and picks me up

"Now it's time for some dessert" he kisses me and heads up the stairs for our bedroom.

He lays me on the bed and stands back up taking his clothes off and I immediately undue my jeans and Tom stops my hand.

"No darling. I want to do this" he moves my hands and yanks my jeans and panties off, and gets on top of me his massive erection ready for action. He removes my shirt and my bra his hands feeling every inch of my body, and his lips meeting mine. He moves in between my bent legs and reaches down between our bodies lining his manhood to my entrance and then slowly enters me both of us moaning, he slowly starts moving his hips while our kisses become deeper and wetter. The sounds of our sweet lovemaking is broken by the sound of the phone. We stop making out and turn our heads looking at the caller ID

"Tom it's your mother" I pant

"I'll call her back later." He spats and continues thrusting into me

"What if something is wrong?" I suggest

"God damnit" he grunts and grabs the phone still seated deep inside me.

"Hey mum" Tom says keeping his thrusts slow.

"I'm sorry I forgot to call, it has been a little busy. Yep... Tomorrow at noon... Alright... No... Ok... That works." Tom says a little frustrated. I can't help but laugh and he shoots me a grin.

"Ok mum I was about to step in the shower. We will see you tomorrow. Love you too bye." He turns the phone off and throws it back on the night stand.

"Mom wants us to meet her for lunch tomorrow." He laughs and continues his thrusting this time he picks up the pace.

"We better finish this before your mother calls" he says bending down giving me a kiss. I reach between us and start rubbing my clit his hips slamming into me both of us moaning loudly, I can tell he's about to come and I start rubbing harder. Tom grabs my hand and replaces it with his own rubbing furiously and within seconds we find our release our groans filling the room.

After we come down from our highs, Tom looks down at me and I can see a tear filling in his eyes and I reach up and kiss his forehead.

"Tom, please don't cry." I say

"I just feel so guilty leaving you alone all the time." He removes his softening cock from me and rolls over on his back rubbing his face.

"Don't you dare feel guilty, You love what you do and so do I. I am not alone, I get to go with you or visit you most of the time, and we Skype when we can." I roll on my stomach and snuggle up next to him kissing his outstretched arm.

"Rebecca, my number one job is to be your husband, to be a lover to you, to spend my life making love to you, to make you happy. I have been failing at all of it." He says looking away from me.

"Failing? Jesus Tom, what the hell do you think you just did? Or a month ago, when you tied me to the damn dining room chair and made me squirt all over the fucking floor? Or when you shaved my pubic hair in our hotel room? Or when we fought and I left and you traveled all the way to New York to bring me home? Or when You held my hand and dried my tears that night at the hospital when we lost our baby? You are an amazing husband, one hell of a lover, and because of all these things I am the happiest woman on the planet. I'll tell you what, I promise you that I will tell you when I am unhappy or alone. So until then you promise me that you will keep acting and doing what you do best and don't worry about anything else ok?" I crawl on top of him wrapping my arms around him, my naked body completely covering his.

"Thank you for that lovely synopsis of our wonderful marriage. I think I can handle that, but I swear, you better tell me if you are feeling alone and unhappy. The last thing I want is you too leave me, I don't know what I'd do if you leave." He gets choked up but I stop it with a kiss.

"I promise my love. The same goes for you too!" I say breaking our kiss

"You'll never make me feel unhappy or alone." He gives me a smile and kiss on the nose.

"Well... now that you are feeling better" I say getting off of Tom and head for our dresser and put on my night shirt.

"Let's get some real dessert!" I smile and throw his shirt and pants at him.

"You know I could go for some pudding!" He laughs and grabs my waist pulling me down stairs to our kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear some feedback! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
